My daughter, my life
by betunysangre
Summary: Hermione is abused constantly by her parents, which leads so some serious physichal and mental wounds, will Minerva McGonagall be able to help. Read and figure out. Hermione/Minerva mother/daughter ff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! My first ff and I'm so so excited! I adore Hermione/Minerva mother/child ffs, and I've been reading them for quite a while and I may say they're not enough here. I got inspired by all these wonderful stories you guys wrote, and I hope you feel reading my story as I did reading yours. Writing for you fans! Enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**_

A tiny, bushy haired girl stared outside the window again. It was dark, deserted and empty – just as her soul. She's been observing the world outside, she knew she never belonged to, ever since she was born- for 11 years. Silent tears were streaming down the girl's cheeks. She placed her small, weak hand on the window glass that was now cold, because of the freezing weather out there. As she closed her eyes, she mentally screamed. It sounded so loud and terrifying, that if it was real, it'd have scared someone to death. A desperate cry for help that in fact was cry in a desert.

Suddenly there was a loud noise outside. The girl immediately opened her eyes and looked. Something was moving in the bushes right by her window. She directed all the power she had on opening the frozen window. About few seconds later she managed to bend over the windowsill, but by the time she did that the thing's already been disappeared. She sadly looked around one more time before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. A few drops of fresh blood were sinking into the white t-shirt she was wearing.

"Oh no! It has almost healed" She rushed into the bathroom, took a wet towel and pressed it close to the wound which resulted in deep, painful groan. The girl fought back the tears that were threatening to fall at the memory of how she got it. She knew that there was nobody else to help her, to heal her wounds, to take away the pain for her; she was on her own, forever. She decided to head off to her bed, when a squeaky voice came from downstairs.

"Hermione! Hermione get down, NOW!" The girl quickly went down, not wanting her mother to get any angrier.

As Jean Granger saw her daughter, she grabbed her violently for the arm and dragged her to the hall, where her father was sitting calmly on the sofa, bottle of whiskey in hand.

"Mom, what is it?" asked Hermione confused. "It's late and I really wish I could go to …"

"How many times do I have to tell you to clean the rug, before you go to sleep? Jean's eyes were sparkling badly madly. "But I cleaned it I swear!" Hermione's mother threw furious look at her daughter then pointed at the carpet where very clearly could be distinguished dirty trails of mud. "Well, daddy you got in last, so maybe these are…"

"SHUT UP!" Jean cut her daughter off. "I don't want your explanations. Get to work now and clean it."

"But…" Hermione was starting to get angry. She knew it won't do her any good, but it wasn't fair! "I already cleaned it once; I will not be doing it again." She said in a determined voice, turning round to go to her bedroom. Mrs. Granger however had other plans. She caught up to Hermione, turned her round, so both be face to face and grabbed painfully her arms.

"Listen to me very, VERY carefully, missy!" Jean's grip was so strong that Hermione couldn't break free. Instead of continuing her fruitless attempts to get away, the little girl looked her mother straight in the eyes and begged "Mom…, please, let me go, "eyes now teary and frightened. "You're hurting me."

"Don't you DARE speak to me!" burst Mrs. Granger, giving her smack in the face. Hermione's cheek immediately become red and burning pain spread all over the face as her mother slapped her again.

Hermione was now crying, shaking uncontrollably in her mother's firm grip. As far as the girl knew, in situation like this a mother would take a sobbing girl in arms, holding her tightly, whispering soothing words while gently stroking her daughter's hair. Hermione never had the chance to feel like that, ever. Instead of hugs and comfort, she received slaps and got beaten, kindness and love in exchange for threats, insults and abusing. The only calm that now she could get were the tears falling down the young girl's cheeks, easing the burning pain just a little.

Through tears and sobbing Hermione again tried to plead Mrs. Granger to let go of her. "It hurts mommy, I'm begging you. I'll clean it up. It won't happen again, I promise." Jean laughed and tightened more the grip.

"Did you hear that honey?" Mrs. Granger turned to her husband. "We are hurting her. And maybe we're scaring her? Are you scared Hermione, are you scared of your own parents?" Hermione was trembling like never before, tried to back off a little but her mother wouldn't let her as Mr. Granger stood up, devil, sick smile stuck on his face and approached both women.

"To tell you the truth, dear", he started as crouching next to his daughter "I think there'd be nobody…" caressing his daughter's cheek "our Hermione…"catching her chin, lifting it up, so she could see him fully "would be more scared…" whispering into her ear "than ME!" He yelled, grabbing her neck and crashing her against the wall. Hermione screamed in pain as the solid wall crashed against her fragile body.

"Now, will you listen?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Yes, I will" sobbed the girl as Mr. Granger tightening the grip of her neck causing Hermione a bit of dizziness and some hard time breathing.

"Good girl. You must know that we're just trying to help you; to prepare you for the world. You should learn that now, so there won't be any surprises or disappointments in future." Hermione caught her father's hand trying to lessen his hold, but it was useless. She was now suffocating slowly; breath could hardly reach her lungs, so she just closed her eyes and prayed it'll be over soon.

"Every time you fail to do something you've been requested, you'll get beaten" her mother whispered into her ear followed by punches and slaps. "Remember that in this world nobody will care for you, everyone will be trying to use you, nobody means you good, but us" Mrs. Granger smiled maliciously to her husband. "Do not let anybody ever come close to you, because you know it WILL hurt," said her father pulling out his belt and hitting her. "Whatever rubbish people say about comforting, hugs, caring you must ignore. The only thing they want is to make you suffer! Let these work like warning, remember them every time a person comes near you," Mr. Granger said hitting his child severely "… and you'll be safe." These were the last words Hermione heard before she fainted.

Though it was summer and it's supposed to be warm and dry, past night's been a nightmare. There was a storm, thunders, the strong wind was almost cutting off trees. The clouds were as dark and heavy as only one single soul could be; some would say it rained cats and dogs, in fact the whole sky, the earth itself was crying for one helpless girl, desperate and alone, in pain, who may never find its way… its way back to life. Raindrops were bitter tears, sinking into the muddy surface, which welcomed them, like resignation, as all the nature accepted the fact that the girl's future won't get any better.

Sunshine fought its way through the thick window glass, caressing gently the entire room with its soft and bright streaks of light. One of them fell on the small bed in the center of the bedroom revealing a horrible view: Hermione Granger lying on the bed, motionless, her unsteady and heavy breathing giving away the fact that she was actually alive. All over her body could be found bruises, cuts, blue marks from almost healed wounds and freshly made, nasty trails of blood, flowing down the girl's body. She didn't want to wake up, but she was so much in pain that it wouldn't stop until she took care of it. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, so beautiful hazel eyes which now looked more broken than ever. She stood up, groaning in pain and walked to her desk. After all, she got beaten ever since she remembered. The girl sat down on the desk to do some drawing. She really loved drawing, it was calming her down. So she took the pencil and a sudden, sharp pain passed through her hand. She looked down only to see a long cut placed all the way between her wrist and the fingers. Tears formed into the young girl's eyes as she run to the bathroom. Hermione tried to stop the bleeding on every wound she could, put on long beige jeans, white blouse that would cover her body and fell on the bed ready to cry her heart out. She was miserable and hungry, hungry for some food and … love. Both the girl's hands went up to her eyes instantly to stop the tears, when someone rang on the door. Hermione silently went to the stairs, trying not to be seen and peeked. At the door stood tall woman, vivid emerald eyes. She was wearing long, green robe and pointed black hat. Hermione thought the woman must be selling something and headed to her room disappointed, though not knowing why. The girl made a step back but stopped immediately as she heard the strange woman talk in a surprisingly kind and soft voice:

"Good morning! Is Hermione Granger here? I'd like to talk to her… to all three of you." The woman smiled warmly and made Hermione shiver.

**Please review and tell me likes, dislikes , anything **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well you see, I don't think this is the right moment. We're kind of b…"

"I'm here!" yelled Hermione and ran down the stairs, almost tripping over the steps. She stopped and froze at the very bottom of the staircase; she couldn't figure out why. At first she felt so excited and eager to get to know the old lady, now that she was so close, she was frightened.

The woman turned her gaze on Hermione and smiled at her while saying "How gorgeous she is, isn't she? The girl felt like sinking into the ground; she's never received any kind words or attitude, let alone friendly smiles.

"T-Thank you… erm…"

"Oh God! Sorry, how unkind of me. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said the woman in her very clear Scottish accent.

The Grangers along with their daughter stood speechless, confused look, mouths open. Mrs. Granger first came back to the Earth and spoke:

"I-I don't actually understand. Hermione already has a school to go to. I'm sorry but we don't need your help at the moment, thanks anyway"

"Oh believe me. You will need my help sooner or later, at least you Hermione" spoke Minerva while entering the hall and sitting on the couch. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands for not laughing out loud right into her parents faces. She couldn't help herself because of the way Professor McGonagall just flew by the Grangers ignoring their 'kind' hint for saying goodbye and the amused looks on their faces.

By the time Hermione reached the door of the hall, everybody had settled comfortably on their seats; Minerva on the right side of the couch, and the Grangers opposite her, on two armchairs. The only place she could sit was next to her future teacher.

"Come sit Miss Granger. I'm just getting started." said McGonagall tapping on the sofa. Hermione hesitated. She didn't want the Professor to get offended or to think she does not like her but…. She was frightened; she didn't like being so close to someone, especially after the yesterday's event; what if the woman suddenly jumped on her and started to hit her, like her father did. Professor McGonagall didn't seem such person, though, so the girl swallowed the lump that has formed in her throat and tried to sit at the very, very end of the sofa; the furthest the safest.

Minerva noticed that the girl wasn't very comfortable with her; it was their first meeting, but still… However she made mental note and finally turned to the Grangers.

"Hogwarts is not ordinary school at all! It is a school of…"

"Magic" Hermione interrupted her mentor. Mr. Granger threw her daughter withering glance and the girl sincerely regretted for putting word in. She was entirely sure that she's getting what she deserves. Her heart started to beat unstoppably fast, ready to run away any time. For Hermione's surprise once again, Professor McGonagall simply smiled, astonishment written on her face.

"That is absolutely correct, Miss Granger! How did you know? Not many muggle-borns have the necessary knowledge to understand and assimilate the facts before I even voiced them. You have much potential Miss Granger, very much." It was pretty obvious that McGonagall was extremely proud of her student, something that poor Hermione wasn't aware of, due to her never satisfied parents. All Hermione could do was blush like the waves of hell, sigh in relief and say:

"Well you said School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; I highly doubt it has something to do with tap-dancing." With that Hermione let a very natural, free-hearted smile escape her lips and shined like never before. Minerva smiled back and couldn't take her eyes of the girl's blooming face. She looked so innocent and beautiful; at the same time some kind of sadness, pain and fear could be seen deep inside her eyes.

"_Enough Minerva, it's none of your business!"_

As soon as Mr. Granger saw the opportunity, he started, breaking the long eye contact between both women.

"So you're saying you want my daughter to go to some freak school?" _'Not that you care. I'm sure that just by the thought of me leaving and having nobody to clean up your mess and beating me only to stay in shape, makes you sick, daddy._' thought Hermione.

Minerva was surprised and disappointed by the negative attitude that she was getting back. "I assure you it's much more than what you are thinking Mr. Granger. Let me explain, please. Miss Granger?

"All ears" replied Hermione, more excited she's ever been.

"First of all, here you are Miss Granger. Open it." said Minerva handing the girl a letter.

Hermione opened the letter, started reading out loud and with every word she was getting more and more thrilled.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: __Albus Dumbledore__  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear __Miss Granger__,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall__  
Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione's eyes were flying up and down through the lines, rereading them again and again. So many questions emerged in the little girl's head that she didn't know where to begin. Minerva was easily able to figure out the many expressions and emotions that passed through Hermione's face for seeing such not once or twice.

So she gently spoke:

"Miss Granger, you are a witch. You're special." Hermione's eyes widened and groaned in pain as the puffed, red eye stroke back as a result of the girl's facial movement. Minerva didn't miss that but continued.

"Do you remember some strange things that you've done or caused you can't explain how happened, more often when you're angry, excited or scared?

Hermione started recalling her memories, and YES! She got it, she could now see clearly in her mind such moments. Every time her parents started to beat her, a window would opened itself, a vase would broke into pieces and many other things; of course these would not prevent the Grangers from finishing what they had in mind. Hermione couldn't voice these up by any chance, so she just nodded silently.

"That's what I thought." said Minerva, grin appeared on her face.

"But still, I can't be, I'm not special, I-I don't feel special." She hung down her head and stared at her hands, trying to hide the tears forming in her chocolate eyes. McGonagall felt slight pang in her heart. She couldn't understand why. There was something odd about that girl, not crazy odd, but worrying. Hermione wasn't feeling that way just now, because she does not want to accept she is a witch; she didn't feel special at all! _"This is a parent job, all the way."_ thought Minerva.

Professor McGonagall reached out her hand to lift up Hermione's chin, but the girl quickly backed off.

"How do you know I am a witch?" asked Hermione her startled teacher to change the subject.

"Before that, how about a nice cup of morning tea? offered Minerva.

"I'll be right back" said the girl and before she could even stand up straight, something really curious caught her eye. Professor McGonagall drew out of her robes a long wooden stick, a wand actually.

"Let me, Miss Granger" and with a slight flick of her wand four cups appeared in the air and went respectfully to all.

Not tears but sparkles had Hermione in her eyes, seeing the cup flying towards her. _'Unbelievable! This is total magic! Or a very sick mind trick that McGonagall is conjuring on me.'_

"H-How did you do that?

"You'll learn that and much more at Hogwarts, don't worry. Now, back to the question; every single child that has 'the gift', let's say it that way, is signed in our lists the day he or she is born. Then, 11 years passed, an owl delivers the acceptance letters to the future students and…"

"Owl?

"Yes Miss Granger. You may find things about my world, and yours now, extremely amusing. One of them is Owl mail."

"Then why didn't I get an owl delivery, you come in private instead?"

"Because most of the children that attend Hogwarts already know everything about our Wizarding world, they grew up in it. Children like you, who we call muggles, are people who don't know about the existence of our world. It is better for them a teacher or a staff member to come in privet and explain and answer their questions. I suppose you've got lots, don't you Miss Granger?

"Absolutely." It says here that an owl should be send by no later than July 31. Today it is August 31. Does this mean that I won't be able to attend school?" asked Hermione in nervous voice.

"Not at all Miss Granger. It's entirely my fault for appearing so late, but I had some very important things to do, I hope this won't have an effect on your decision. I'll have your letter delivered by tomorrow."

They spent like an hour and a half talking and questioning Professor McGonagall about the school and everything.

"Where do I get all this stuff from?" pointing at the second part of the letter. "I haven't seen any kind of these in our stores."

"It'd be Diagon Alley" she passed another 15 minutes completing the picture of a very perfect world, that Hermione was eager to hear of since ever.

"You and your parents should go and buy these stuff from there together, having in consideration that you won't be seeing them until Christmas. I'll help and direct you, of course."

Hermione swallowed hard at seeing the look her parents shared. She knew they didn't like the idea at all.

Mrs. Granger spoke for like first time in a very long time:

"Would you excuse us for one moment?" she said and rushed with her husband in the kitchen.

"I don't know if we should let her go, what if she says something, what if anybody sees her bruises." The woman panicked

"Pull yourself together, woman! This is not going to happen because I'll have a little talk with her later. Moreover it'll be great when she's not in our way, though I may miss the beating. Eventually holidays will come." Laughed Mr. Granger and kissed his wife passionately. "And for nothing in the world I'd go shopping with these lunatics."

"I've got a plan" assured Mrs. Granger.

Meanwhile in the hall:

"Miss Granger, please excuse my curiosity but how did you hurt your eye? It seems pretty bad." asked McGonagall in a very worried tone.

"Erm.. I…" Hermione carefully chose her words. If she let a single word slip her mouth, things would get really ugly. "I fell down while playing outside. It's nothing serious. It's almost healed." lied Hermione.

"Let me then give you a hand." said Minerva and moved a little closer to the girl. Hermione trembled with fear and clang her hands into the couch, only not to run away. Minerva reached out for the girl's red cheek and waved her thumb over her puffed eye, almost making contact with it. Hermione was on the edge, shaking invisibly, breath couldn't reach her lungs. Minerva removed her hand to reveal two gorgeous brown eyes… full of tears?

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" the woman asked, her chest tightened.

"I-I am sorry Professor, I have to go." sobbed Hermione and stormed up the stairs.

Minerva stayed petrified until the Grangers went in.

"I am really sorry to tell you this but my husband and I won't be able to join Hermione tomorrow. And I think it'd be less heartbreaking if we say goodbye at home. We wondered if you could take her, instead. It'll be more useful for her." fake smile tried to escape their faces.

"Y-Yea, sure. I'd love to do that." said Minerva heading to the door. "I think you should go and check up on Miss Granger. I seem to have upset her. Tell her I apologize, it wasn't my intention." Said McGonagall sadly confunded and closed the door.

"I'll definitely go and check up on her" smiled Mr. Granger, heading to the bar for another bottle of whiskey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Thank you, thank you really about those wonderful reviews, they helped me a lot to go on. Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it. Next one will come in 2 or 3 days.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at her desk, in her Transfiguration classroom, checking and signing some documents. The feather was scratching the piece of parchment. Although her moves and posture were giving away some concentration on the writing, Minerva's whole mind was concentrated on only one single thing: Hermione Granger. The muggle-born witch she visited earlier this morning to welcome to Hogwarts; a unique girl. She couldn't stop recalling memories of the girl, and every time she managed a slight shudder crossed her body. Minerva was always protective of her students, always listened to their problems and tried to help; care and safety were priority for her, and all the other teachers.

Minerva wasn't sure what her exact feelings about Hermione were, but she needed to know, to understand what was the matter with the girl, because surely there was a problem. The Professor put her head between her hands and took a deep breath.

"She is an ordinary student Minerva, isn't she?" she hesitated to give and answer to that. Minerva wondered for a second what in her attitude or gestures may have caused the girl to run away, she just wanted to help. Now Minerva knew how she felt: she was worried, she had to be worried and nothing more.

"What have I done?"

#

"What have I done?" Hermione was lying on her bed, thinking and processing all that happened this morning, especially the face on McGonagall's face as she left.

"The woman tried to help me and I acted so rude, God I ran away! She's not coming back, I'm never going to attend this great school." Hermione buried her face in the pillow "I'm never going to see her again." the girl silently cried and recalled the very clear vision of her Professor reaching out for her wounded face and in a blink of the eye, the pain has gone. Hermione placed her hand on her sane eye and cried herself to sleep.

A few hours later the girl was awaken by an unknown hand gently stroking her hair. Hermione's vision was still blurry but the figure, crouched next to her very much reminded her of someone.

"Professor McGonagall?" muttered the child almost inaudibly. The woman seemed to have heard her because she smiled lovingly and fixed her gaze on the girl's eyes. Such an amazing emerald eyes her Professor had; Hermione could feel the warmth and comfort engulfing her, just by looking at her Professor. She just wasn't sure if that was a dream or reality. But it looked so real, in spite of the feeling of pain and fear that was missing now.

The girl slowly stretched out her tiny hand to take hold of her mentor's, squeezing it tightly and resting it on her cheek.

"You're safe Hermione. You're safe with me" the words echoed in her head and she threw a grateful look at Minerva. Hermione continued staring at those beautiful green eyes, not releasing the grip of the woman's hand.

Suddenly the eyes started to get darker and darker. Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes in confusion. The moment she opened them she felt someone gripping her hair tightly. She groaned and her eyes met Mr. Granger's. He pulled the girl close to him and whispered in her ear, allowing her to smell his disgusting drunk breath.

"Hope you slept well kitten. Because this night you won't get any"

Hermione struggled with the urge to run away; it wouldn't help her in any way.

"Daddy" the girl fought back her tears. She had to stay calm in order to reach her father's heart. She tried to break free of her father's grip but failed again. So she looked at him desperately and begged:

"Don't hurt me. I didn't do anything. I love you" tears now were falling down Hermione's cheeks.

"Then you'll get heartbroken" laughed Mr. Granger. "Before that you'll have a little talk with your mother" he smiled evilly and pushed the girl off the bed in Mrs. Granger's feet.

She pulled her daughter up and caught her face with both her hands.

"Now you better listen carefully. We decided you're going to that freaky school, because we don't want you around here anymore. Your professor will come tomorrow to pick you up. You won't receive any money from us, so you and your stupid teacher will have to deal with it alone. Come up with an excuse and if she really cares about her students, will find solution.

"I won't beg or take her money!" yelled Hermione.

SLAP

"Also, while you're there, nobody, I repeat, nobody must find out our little secret. You'll keep your scars covered, understood? The less people you talk to, the better. Though I doubt someone would ever want to stay near you. Do not get too attached, love hurts; touch is pain. If you've forgotten that, now your father will remember you" whispered Mrs. Granger and pushed her daughter into Mr. Granger's strong hands.

"Have fun" said her mother while throwing last glance at her daughter's teary and frightened eyes; her fragile body struggling against Mr. Granger's firm and painful grip.

"What about that teacher?" asked her father.

"I'll take care of her tomorrow honey. Tomorrow" and with that she shut the door and Hermione's cries echoed in the night, never heard.

#

On the first of September, early in the morning, Minerva McGonagall was walking towards the Granger's house; she was decided to figure out what was happening to the girl, no matter what. She knocked at the door and waited. Though it is a heavy and busy day, she'd do everything in her powers to get through the girl.

After quite a long time the door opened. There stood Mrs. Granger. It was quite obvious that she wasn't a morning bird: uncombed hair, eyes barely opened, still in her nightgown.

"Good morning Mrs. Granger. I'm deeply sorry to wake you up. I'm here to pick Hermione. It's just a busy day and the faster we finish, the sooner I can continue with my schedule" said Minerva, very well covering the urge to chuckle.

"Sure" was the only answer she got. As Mrs. Granger was halfway through her way, she turned round and asked:

"Before I go, may I talk to you about something" Minerva hesitated, she definitely had not time for chatting. "About Hermione"

"Of course" they sat on the bench in the garden and Minerva swallowed hardly the lump formed in her throat. Then she tensely asked:

"What about her? Is she alright?"

"Yes. No. I mean … I am about to share with you something and I'm begging you not to mention our conversation to her. It's for own good"

Minerva raised an eyebrow but promised.

"You saw Hermione's puffed eye the other day" McGonagall nodded. "She didn't get it while playing outside" her heart started to beat way faster than normal.

"Hermione hurts herself" Minerva shook her head, trying to assimilate the sentence. "I'm afraid I don't understand. It's normal for a child to fall down and…"

"It's not that. She does it intentionally"

"I completely refuse to believe that! Miss Granger seems so calm and innocent…"

"I know, my husband and I know best. It was so hard when we learned. We couldn't do anything. We took her to every doctor possible, there were no effective results. My heart was breaking into pieces every single day" Mrs. Granger pulled out the fake tears and cried loudly. Minerva however was at a loss of words; her chest was tight again, no adequate words could escape her mouth, if she now let her tears fall, they'd be sincere, painfully sincere.

"At Hogwarts we have some good medics, I'll arrange a meeting, maybe they'll be able to help her"

"No please. I told you we tried everything. Don't talk about that to her, she may hurt herself worse. I told you that just to be aware of the situation; Hermione may be dangerous for other kids. We tried to put her into an appropriate medical center, but our financial position isn't very well"

"Are her injuries very bad?" asked Minerva, not completely sure if she wanted a sincere answer.

Mrs. Granger nodded silently, faking another set of tears. Minerva bit her lip. She didn't expect such a situation.

"She…. She won't let me heal her injuries, she connects someone's touch with pain. She thinks we want to hurt her. That's why she ran away yesterday. She doesn't feel comfortable being close to anybody. And I can't do anything. I feel so miserable. I'd really appreciate this staying here between us, do not mention it even to Hermione, please. Just let it be"

"_Let it be! Is she kidding? This child needs help more than ever. Maybe this is the explanation to her behavior."_ Sadly thought Minerva and let out a single tear fall.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I can't help myself. It's just too much" sobbed the woman. "You know, today is a busy day for us too. I'll go and pull myself together and prepare for the day and you go and take Hermione. She's upstairs, her luggage ready"

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Minerva asked amused and a little frustrated.

"Oh, we did that last night" said Mrs. Granger and got into the house, a smile hardly leaving her face.

Minerva was extremely frustrated. It seemed that the Granger's wanted her daughter out of here as soon as possible.

"_No matter of the problem or the disease, I'd never leave my child"_ she thought while going upstairs. She wiped her tears and knocked at Hermione's door.

"_Poppy will help you recover Miss Granger, so do I. I will. __I __swear in Merlin's beard"_

Minerva opened the door, as she got no answer.

The room was dark, the window was closed, the curtains lowered. With a flick of the wand Minerva opened the window and the whole room lightened up. One special ray of sunlight fell on the little girl's bed. Hermione was tucked in up to her neck. Her face however could be clearly seen: scratches all over her face, blue marks could be seen on parts of her neck.

Pang after pang were shooting at her heart like the sharpest arrows, even worse than the Cruciatus curse. The woman was ready to suffer instead of the girl; only she could take her pain away.

Hermione started murmuring something in her dream, tossing and groaning in pain. Minerva ran to the girl's side and gently stroke her hair.

"Miss Granger, wake up. It's just a dream, please" it didn't help. Suddenly the girl reached out her hand in her dream, clearly searching for something… or someone. Minerva by instinct took hold of Hermione's hand and caressed it softly.

"Miss Granger, open your eyes, you have a bad dream. I'm here. You're safe" Professor McGonagall didn't even understood when she held the little hand even tighter, not wanting to let it go. Surprisingly the girl was doing the same. It seems to have calmed, because Hermione was now only breathing heavily. In a few moments she opened her eyes to see her beloved teacher smiling at her.

Hermione quickly withdrew and stared at those emerald eyes, waiting for them to convert into her father's ones. Nothing happened and the girl let the pain of her wounds take in and ran into the bathroom, passing by her startled professor.


End file.
